Summertime Blues
"Summertime Blues" is a song co-written and recorded by American rockabilly artist Eddie Cochran.[2] It was written in the late 1950s by Cochran and his manager Jerry Capehart. Originally a single B-side, it was released in August 1958[1] and peaked at number 8 on the Billboard Hot 100 on September 29, 1958 and number 18 on the UK Singles Chart. It has been covered by many artists, including being a number-one hit for country music artist Alan Jackson, and scoring notable hits in versions by The Who and Blue Cheer. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Summertime_Blues# hide *1 Personnel *2 Chart performance *3 Legacy *4 Popular culture *5 Cover versions **5.1 The Beach Boys version (1962) **5.2 Johnny Chester version (1962) **5.3 Blue Cheer version (1968) ***5.3.1 Chart performance **5.4 The Who version (1970) ***5.4.1 Studio version ***5.4.2 Critical reception ***5.4.3 Chart performance **5.5 Alan Jackson version (1994) ***5.5.1 Critical reception ***5.5.2 Music Video ***5.5.3 Chart positions ***5.5.4 Year-end charts **5.6 Other covers *6 References *7 External links Personnelhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Summertime_Blues&action=edit&section=1 edit *Eddie Cochran: vocal, guitars, guitar overdub *Connie 'Guybo' Smith: electric bass *Earl Palmer: drums *Possibly Sharon Sheeley and Eddie Cochran: hand clapping Chart performancehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Summertime_Blues&action=edit&section=2 edit Legacyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Summertime_Blues&action=edit&section=3 edit In March 2005, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Q_(magazine) Q'' magazine] placed it at number 77 in its list of the 100 Greatest Guitar Tracks.[6] The song is ranked number 73 in Rolling Stone's 500 Greatest Songs of All Time. Popular culturehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Summertime_Blues&action=edit&section=4 edit The song appears on the soundtrack for the movie ''Caddyshack. It was also covered by Cheech Marin in the movie Born In East L.A. as well as in Up in Smoke. Alvin and the Chipmunks covered the song for "Island Fever," a 1987 episode of their TV series. It also appears in electronic form in the Creature from the Black Lagoon pinball machine, but does not appear in the Pinball Arcade version due to rights issues. Cover versionshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Summertime_Blues&action=edit&section=5 edit The Beach Boys version (1962)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Summertime_Blues&action=edit&section=6 edit Recorded four years after the Eddie Cochran original (and some two years after his death), the Beach Boys paid tribute to him on their first album, Surfin' Safari, released October 1962. Lead vocal on the track was jointly sung by lead guitarist Carl Wilson, not yet 16, and rhythm guitarist Dave Marks, just turned 14. Never released as a single in the US, it gained enough popularity in The Philippines early in 1966 to post no. 7 on that country's hit parade as listed by Billboard in its weekly 'Hits of the World' charts. Johnny Chester version (1962)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Summertime_Blues&action=edit&section=7 edit Australian rock'n'roll singer Johnny Chester cited Cochran as one of his idols and had used the track when rehearsing his first band in 1959.[7] Chester released his cover version on W&G Records in 1962 and was backed on the recording by local instrumental group, The Chessmen, with Bert Stacpool on piano, his brother Les Stacpool on guitar, Frank McMahon on bass guitar and Graeme Trottman on drums.[8] In December it peaked at No. 30 on the Kent Music Report.[9][10] Blue Cheer version (1968)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Summertime_Blues&action=edit&section=8 edit |} The American psychedelic blues-rock band Blue Cheer recorded their version of "Summertime Blues" in 1967 and included it on their 1968 release entitled Vincebus Eruptum. The single peaked at #14 on the Billboard Hot 100, pushing the sales of the album even higher to #11.[12] It topped the Dutch charts for one week in 1968.[13]While not as widely played or recognized as The Who's version, it certainly is more distorted. This version was ranked #73 on the list of "The 100 Greatest Guitar Songs of All Time" of Rolling Stone.[14] This version omits the responses and instead has each band member do a quick "solo". A portion of Blue Cheer's version appears in the movie [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Troll_(movie) Troll]. This was the first heavy metal song to ever make the pop charts, beating both "Born To Be Wild" and "In-A-Gadda-Da-Vida" by months. Rush did a cover of this version for their Feedback EP. Rush frontman Geddy Lee cites Blue Cheer as the first heavy metal band. Chart performancehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Summertime_Blues&action=edit&section=9 edit The Who version (1970)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Summertime_Blues&action=edit&section=10 edit |} The Who played "Summertime Blues" as a staple of their concerts from their early days up to 1976, with intermittent appearances thereafter. It has not been played sincebassist John Entwistle's death in 2002. It was performed during the 1967 US tour, from which the first known Who recordings of the song were made, including a June 1967 date at the Monterey Pop Festival. The first version to be released by The Who appeared on the 1970 album Live at Leeds. The single from this album peaked at number 38 in the UK and number 27 in the US.[18] Studio versionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Summertime_Blues&action=edit&section=11 edit The Who recorded a studio version of this track in London on June 28, 1967, just after the Monterey performance. This was left unreleased until 1998 when it appeared on the remastered CD of Odds & Sods. Other live versions from The Who are featured in the Monterey Pop Festival CD box set and the concert and documentary film''Woodstock'' (1970), as well as Live at the Isle of Wight Festival 1970 and the CD release of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Live_at_the_Royal_Albert_Hall_(The_Who_album) Live at the Royal Albert Hall]. Critical receptionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Summertime_Blues&action=edit&section=12 edit Billboard magazine reviewed the song favorably, saying that The Who gave it a "wild updating" and was "certain to put them right up there at the top."[19] Chart performancehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Summertime_Blues&action=edit&section=13 edit Alan Jackson version (1994)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Summertime_Blues&action=edit&section=14 edit |} American country music artist Alan Jackson recorded the song for his 1994 album, Who I Am. It was released in June 1994 as the lead single from the album and the song reached Number One on the U.S. Billboard Hot Country Singles & Tracks chart and number 4 on the Bubbling Under Hot 100 (equivalent to number 104 on the Billboard Hot 100). Jackson said that he was inspired by Buck Owens' version.[22] Critical receptionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Summertime_Blues&action=edit&section=15 edit Deborah Evans Price of Billboard magazine reviewed the song favorably, saying that Jackson "gives the oft-covered Eddie Cochran oldie the full, twangy 'Chattahoochee' treatment." She goes on to say that "until the vocal starts, you may not know which song you're listening to. But who cares?" She says that with his "signature laid-back vocal style, the long, tall Georgian turns this '50s teen anthem into a '90s country classic."[23] Kevin John Coyne of Country Universe reviewed the song unfavorably, saying that Jackson blatantly attempted to recreate the "Chattahoochee" phenomenon. He goes on to say that the "charm of the Eddie Cochran original is lost by forcing those country line-dance beats into the backing track."[24] Music Videohttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Summertime_Blues&action=edit&section=16 edit The video was directed by Michael Salomon and was released in June 1994. It features Jackson mud bogging in a pickup truck and playing guitar in a field. Chart positionshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Summertime_Blues&action=edit&section=17 edit "Summertime Blues" debuted at number 53 on the US Billboard Hot Country Singles & Tracks for the week of June 18, 1994. Year-end chartshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Summertime_Blues&action=edit&section=18 edit Other covershttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Summertime_Blues&action=edit&section=19 edit *Dick Dale And His Del-Tones perform a cover on Rock out with Dick Dale and his Del-Tones: Live at Ciro's (Capitol 1965) *T-Rex covered the song as the B-side of the single "Ride a White Swan" in 1970 and released it on the 1972 album, Bolan Boogie. *Olivia Newton-John recorded her version of "Summertime Blues" on her Clearly Love album in 1975. *The Flying Lizards released the song as a single in 1978, and then again in 1979 on their self-titled debut album The Flying Lizards. *Bruce Springsteen & The E Street Band started covering the song in concert during the 1978-1979 Darkness Tour, and continue to occasionally perform the song today, often during summer outdoor concerts. *The Flaming Lips released the song as a bonus track on their 1986 album Hear It Is. *Brian Setzer, who portrayed Cochran in the 1987 film La Bamba, covered the song for the film, and his version was featured on the soundtrack album. *Joan Jett covered the song; it is a bonus track on the Bad Reputation CD (album 1980; CD 1992.) *With Andrew Strong on lead vocals, Nathan Cavaleri Band covered the song in 1994, appearing on the album Nathan. *Canadian rock band Rush recorded their version of "Summertime Blues" for their 2004 cover album Feedback. *The Black Keys include a cover of the song as a bonus track on the Japanese edition of their 2004 Rubber Factory CD. *American alternative rock band The Dandy Warhols performed a version of the song in August 2012 for The A.V. Club's A.V. Undercover: Summer Break series.[30] *James Taylor covered the song on his 2008 album [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Covers_(James_Taylor_album) Covers]. *Levon Helm covered the song on the European pressing of his self-titled 1981 album.[31] *Simple Minds performed it live at the Nelson Mandela 70th Birthday Tribute concert, with Johnny Marr on guitar. Category:1958 singles